


泛滥

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [15]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *双性设定*雷死了雷死了，现在跑还来得及
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 12





	泛滥

**Author's Note:**

> *双性设定  
*雷死了雷死了，现在跑还来得及

是少爷先爬上我的床的。

这句话说出来多少有些推卸责任的意思，但事实如此，金城只是平淡地将其表述出来。不过重点更多在细节，况且他根本可以拒绝对方，可金城却在那人主动凑上来扒掉他的底裤时沉默着统统接受了。所以他想，其实自己是想要木全的，或许从很早的时候开始，他就想和木全做了。

这么想着，一丝庆幸、一点侥窃、还有一小撮罪恶感像苔藓般迅速爬满他心底。

金城碧海是木全翔也的管家，不知道具体怎么解释好，总之更接近贴身执事。金城的父亲是木全父亲的秘书，两个孩子从小就认识，木全的性格有些古怪，虽然对谁都很友善，但是谁都不亲，只有对一直以来待在他身边的金城好些。

因此在他们决定去同一所学校念大学的时候，木全的父亲拜托金城帮忙照顾这个小少爷，当时伯父笑着说，就麻烦碧海当木全的管家啦，虽然年纪比翔也小了一个月，可是很靠得住。

所以他们就住在了学校附近的高级公寓里。

某天半夜，金城突然被不正常的动静弄醒了，他感觉被窝里像是钻进了人，对方稍凉的两只胳膊像蛇一样缠上他的大腿。

金城屏着呼吸，缓慢地将手挪过去抓住掖好的被角，然后猛地掀开被子。借着窗外映进来的昏暗光线，他看清伏在自己下半身的是仅穿着白色丝质睡衣的木全。

被他发现后，对方似乎并没有什么反应，不觉得尴尬、也不打算开口解释。

青年抬起头深深地望了他一眼，金城从那双玻璃珠般的黑眼睛里看不出任何情绪。接着木全埋下脑袋，用嘴拉开他宽松的睡裤，将内裤拽下去着迷地开始舔他尚未勃起的阴茎，少爷白皙的脸在被夜色衬得格外魅惑，让金城想起传说中只要对上她的眼睛就会石化僵硬的美杜莎。

木全用手指梳了梳金城的耻毛，握住稍有些反应的性器塞进嘴里，咕啾咕啾地吞吐。起初他还能勉强将那根东西彻底吞下，可渐渐地就包不住，他尽了力也只能含到三分之二。带着清洁的男性气息的东西让他兴奋，下身的某处难耐地张合，先前用手指都无法满足它强烈的欲望，此刻更是渴求着更多。

浅褐色的性器已经彻底勃起，比想象中的还要粗长些，木全担心下面的穴口能否塞进这样的尺寸。

他用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭那根炙热的玩意，圆润的龟头戳着白皙的脸庞，将前液都蹭到柔软的肌肤上。接着他撑起身子坐到金城的胯部，把那个早就被自己的手指玩弄过、湿漉漉地滴着爱液的花穴毫无保留地展现在对方面前。

金城愣住了。

他从不知道木全的下身长着女性的器官、也不知道人体竟会有这样的构造。他下意识地瞥了眼木全的胸膛——平坦的男性的胸部，然后再将视线挪回对方的下身。尽管他努力克制着自己的表情，却依然难以掩饰眼神中的惊讶。

“我只有这里和女孩子一样。”见他的反应，木全平静地开了口，顺带用手指拨开两片花瓣般的阴唇、露出嫩粉的肉壁，内腔一挤一松的，每一下都挤出些水来，“你觉得我是怪物吗？碧海。除了父亲母亲，没有人知道这件事。”

“不。”他迅速回答，然后放缓了语气说道，“我只是......有点惊讶。”

他终于明白为什么对方中学以前都只在家上私教课，即使后来和自己一起去了学校，也从没参与过学校的游泳课，上厕所也挑在无人的时候。

在他沉浸于对过去细节的回忆时，木全不知从哪儿摸出一条黑色的丝巾，倾身蒙住了对方的眼睛。

“如果讨厌的话，就把这想象成在和喜欢的女孩做吧。也不知道能不能让你满意......”

他感觉到自己胀热的龟头被柔软且湿润的东西蹭过，比起嘴唇来，那部位更加软乎和温暖。

木全用淌着水的花穴玩了会儿金城的顶端，他用湿漉漉的下体把最敏感的部位含进去又吐出来，每次只进入几厘米，摇晃几下腰肢后又欲擒故纵地退出来。

如此来回十几次，金城的耐心所剩无几，被又软又热且不失紧致的穴肉包裹着，还没尝到更多的快感便又退了出去。那些透明的爱液又湿又滑，抹在他的肉棒上，不用看都知道肯定被弄得亮晶晶的。

少爷的喘息也变得急促起来，饶是也忍耐不住，木全终于抵着他的东西向下坐。第一次的尝试无比缓慢，紧致的肉穴被一点点撑开，他觉得疼，塞进去三分之一后就得停下来，缓缓再继续。

粗长的性器完全埋进他的身体时，木全忍不住叹息。他感觉自己像是被填满了，灼热且硬的阴茎将他空缺的部分填补完整。他开始试着摆动起身体，却不知道这样温吞的节奏对金城来说是怎样的折磨。

身上的人实在是过于任性了。失去视觉，听觉和触觉便变得更加敏感，木全轻而甜腻的呻吟传进他的耳朵，对方的双手撑在金城的腹部，随心所欲地摇晃着、夹紧了屁股像是要把人榨干。

他一把拽下蒙住眼睛的丝巾，卡着木全的腰把他推倒在床上，性器从小穴里拔出，发出黏腻的水声。  
“翔也。”

他半跪在青年面前，低低地叫对方的名字。小少爷喘着气，胸口起伏得厉害，情欲将他的脸烧成暧昧的红，那双黑色的眼睛像盛着一汪清澈的水，他直视着金城，而后伸出手去摆出一副想要拥抱的样子。

“要继续操我吗？”他问。

金城托着木全的膝窝，把他的膝盖折到胸前。青年的双腿被分到最开，被人用两只手肘压住。

他恨木全这时都能笑出来，对方把手攀上他的颈脖，双腿交缠到他的腰际，随着顶弄的节奏迎合着晃动身子，嘴里胡乱地叫着。

“碧海，再深一点、啊！碧海！”

木全的声音又轻又急，让人只想操得狠些以此得到他更多的呻吟。金城沉默着发了狠地干他，每一次摩擦到阴蒂都让怀里的人止不住地发颤，最后情欲堆积将人推上顶峰，木全颤抖着、肉壁也剧烈地收缩，金城借此将精液全部射到他的穴里。

稍凉的液体射进来时，他有了被完全占有的错觉，两人汗涔涔地抱在一起，他浑身混杂着对方的味道，肉洞挤出浑白的精液，把手指插进去抠挖，更多的还会流出来。

金城抱他去浴室清洗，青年的床被弄得一团糟，最后他们躺去了木全的床上。少爷扬起头来吻他，金城安静地回吻过去。

见得到回应，木全伸出舌头舔舐对方的唇角，吻着吻着又抬起腿缠上青年腰。他让对方重新插进去，但是没有多余动作，半勃的阴茎只是单纯地埋在柔软的肉穴中，不知不觉竟然就这么睡了过去。

有了第一次自然就有第二次。

那之后的第四天，金城外出回公寓，进门时就注意到木全窝在客厅的沙发上弄着什么。

对方看他换好拖鞋走过来，大大方方地直起身半跪起来，他这才看到青年赤裸的下身，穿着的黑色衬衣也松松垮垮地解开几颗纽扣，露出漂亮的锁骨和大片白皙的肌肤。

重要的是，木全的小穴里塞着一根肉粉色的假阳具。他在用道具自慰。

意识到这点后金城立刻收回了视线，他将手中的购物袋放到餐桌旁，迈上台阶准备回自己的房间。

“唔......啊！”

呻吟伴随着细碎的振动声，还有几不可闻的轻微水声，木全把他当做幻想对象似的一边用玩具插自己一边叫他的名字。金城硬着头皮往楼上走，吞了口唾沫才发觉自己的喉咙如此干涩。

“怎么办......”他听到对方在自言自语，可是分明又像在说给他听，“停不下来......好想要，想要碧海的东西。”

金城转过身去，对上木全迷乱的眼神。青年微张着嘴、露出无比动情的表情，汗水弄湿了他漆黑的前发，热度上升将肌肤蒸腾成淡淡的粉。他从沙发上跨下来，赤着脚往金城站着的方向小步小步地挪，插在穴里的假阳具不停振动，摩擦着敏感的肉壁惹得他不停颤抖。

小少爷停在金城的前一个台阶，他们本就差了七八厘米，加上台阶间的落差，对方只堪堪到他下巴。

木全仰着头，踮起脚哆哆嗦嗦地来贴金城的嘴唇。他被弄得招架不住，怕人迷迷糊糊不小心摔着、只得搂紧了对方的腰，木全顺势牵过他的手往下面带。

他沿着对方的身体摸到屁股，肉感十足且又弹性的臀部手感很好，他觉得自己的脸也莫名烧起来。顺着往前就是一塌糊涂的肉穴，手指贴着两瓣肉唇都能感觉到埋在其中的东西的振动。

“帮我拿出来。”木全揽着他的脖子凑近他耳朵轻轻地说。

太湿了。

他们挪到平地上，将手指拨开肉瓣挤进去时，金城的大脑里乱七八糟。他好不容易才抓稳那根嗡嗡直响的玩意，或许是因为穴道被撑得太开让木全感觉到疼痛，青年忍耐不住地埋在他颈间小声呜咽。

假阳具被彻底拔出来时，木全感觉到一阵空虚，他急切地需要别的东西来塞满自己，自从尝试一次、品味到性爱的美妙之后，他便沉溺其中、渴望着被开发。

青年将手伸到下面去，颤抖着拉开金城的拉链，粗暴地揉搓了几下对方早已勃起的阴茎，便迫不及待地往自己身体里塞。分泌的液体促进润滑，插入时都是扑哧扑哧的水声。

金城把他抱起来操，手掌托着木全的屁股，白皙的臀肉从指缝中溢出。他甚至不用刻意晃动身子，随着走路的节奏、阴茎自然插到更深的地方，穴里充血的粉红嫩肉都被操得翻出来，挤出的爱液糊在穴口边，沾在两人连接处。

这样的姿势能够轻易磨蹭到敏感点，木全隔一会儿就在小幅度地痉挛，到后来觉得抽插的速度还不够，便自己抬起腰晃荡着往前挤，想要被彻底填满，死死抵着金城的胯部、巴不得对方连囊袋都挤进去。他们像一对连体婴。

最后射出来时，因为被过度撑开的肉穴暂时合不拢，精液从里面溢了出来，顺着大腿往下流。

金城小心地将木全抱进浴室，等待热水放满浴缸的空档，他先上了个厕所，最后扯过纸巾准备擦净顶端时，原本坐在浴缸边缘的人竟然摇摇晃晃地站起身走过来，赤裸着身体像婊子一般痴迷地张开嘴嘬住了他沾着精液、爱液和尿液的阴茎。

“多谢款待。”木全笑起来含糊不清地说。

“アホ。”他低低地叹了一声，然后抚去对方唇边溢出的浑浊。

END.


End file.
